1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device to which a thin film encapsulation (TFE) technology is applied and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is a self light emitting display device that displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode that emits light from the organic light emitting diode itself.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that is not prior art or that is not already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.